


Fix

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Please read with caution, Self Harm, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac flicks the lighter, ready to bring back the pain.</p><p>100 words. Heed the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

It’s Derek who catches him.

Isaac should have heard him come into the subway car, but he’s focused on the flame. The zippo Camden left on his dresser. Orange flame licks his palm and the white pain chokes him, then recedes like a high tide. The burn heals before it even blisters. Isaac flicks the lighter, ready to bring back the pain. Just one more time.

He doesn’t jump when Derek crouches in front of him. Doesn’t stop himself from bringing the flame back to his skin.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I’m fixing myself.”

He knows that Derek understands.


End file.
